Task Force Indigo
by Sizwe
Summary: What would it be like if our favourite Grey's Anatomy characters were part of a secret task force...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mark Sloan waited in a long line to order some coffee. It was a windy day in Seattle and the special agent was feeling rather down. "Next!"the barista yelled. "Can I have a large black coffee? Mark asked. "Coming right up."She replied. Mark looked around and spotted a brunette across the shop sitting by the window. She was breathtaking. "Sir? Sir?! Your coffee is ready." She said slightly irratited. "Oh right, sorry." He replied and flashed a smile.

* * *

 _Special agent Lexie Grey_ _._ She had read her badge a million times and it was burned in her brain due to her photographic memory, but it still didn't seem right. It's her first day and she didn't know anyone except for her half-sister Meredith Grey. She scanned her surroundings and noticed a smart looking man with scruffy but handsome looking face waiting in line. She continued staring at him but then he looked at her and she felt a blush coming on. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was Meredith. _Good luck on your first day, you have nothing to worry about! (:_ She put her phone back in her pocket and stood up coffee in hand, she was about to leave but the smart looking man bumped in to her. "Watch where you're going!" He shouted. "You bumped in to me!" Lexie replied equaly annoyed, but he was already gone. "Ass!" She mumbled.

* * *

Meredith waited in the conference room at HQ with her friends and fellow agents: Alex, Izzie, April, Jackson, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Addison and Teddy. Mark and Lexie where hopefully on their way, the mission assignments are starting in a couple of minutes. She saw Lexie run inside with a red face. "Lexie!"She said said enthusiastically. "Sorry I'm late this idiot bumped into me at the coffee shop downstairs, and-" She was cut off by a grumpy male voice. "So who is the new girl?" "Calm down Mark." Meredith replied, "This is my sister special agent Lexie Grey".

Lexie turned to see who she was talking to but was then filled with rage when she saw who it was. "You!" "I'm sorry I don't know who you are, but-" He was cut off with a slap in the face.

"What the hell?!" Mark asked angrily and rubbed his cheek as he looked up at the brunette. "That's for bumping into me at the coffee shop." She replied before Mark could say anything Bailey and Webber walked in. "Agent Sloan I see you have met agent Grey." Mark didn't respond leaving Lexie with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"How about we all introduce ourselves to agent Grey?" Webber says breaking the silence. "Sure I'll start. My name is Callie Torres and I am the weapons, gear armor etc. maker" She sits back down. "Cristina Yang I blow shit up!" She receives a stern look from Bailey and Webber. "Owen Hunt, undercover agent. "Derek Shepherd I am also and undercover agent. "I'm Meredith Grey I am a hacker same goes to April and Arizona. "Hi I am Jackson Avery I am a sniper same for Mark. "Addison Montgomery, spy just like Teddy. "I am general Bailey and this is chief Webber you get all the orders from us.

* * *

"Welcome to task force Indigo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The introductions were over and Teddy was relieved. She sat down next to her best friend Addison. "I hope we get something good." Addison says. "Yeah me too." Teddy replies. "So what do you think of the new girl?" Addison looks up from her feet. "She seems pretty cool," "Are you okay?" Teddy asks. "Yeah um, I'm fine." She answers. "It's just, last year on this day my dad died." "I'm so sorry." Teddy said "But you still have me" Teddy reaches over and give Addison a rub on her shoulder. _Damnit Teddy why did you do that? She doesn't like you back!_ She was too caught up in her thoughts to see Addison blush and look away.

Addison had had a crush on Teddy for ages, but knowing that Teddy wasn't into her she kept those feelings deep inside. Pushing away the thoughts of her dad and Teddy she concentrated on the briefing.

* * *

"This is an interesting mission." Webber stated. "We need all hands on deck. The Columbian drug lords that we have been tracking, we have a new lead. They popped up in Paris. CIA requested that Indigo go to our their base stationed in Paris. The whole team is going, agents little Grey and Sloan will share an apartment Shepard and Avery will be in the flats above with Kepner, Grey and Robbins will be on the highest floor and Karev and Stevens will be on the bottom floor-Where the hell are Karev and Stevens" Webber shouted very annoyed. As if on que they walked in looking very happy. "I will get to your punishments later, but right now you should introduce yourselves to gent Grey." Webber stated, I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone just calls me Izzie." She said in a perky voice. "And this is Alex Karev." Alex gave a short nod to Lexie. "We take out guards or bodyguards etc." Webber clapped in his hands." Let's proceed, Montgomery and Altman will be in the house next door, as far as they know nobody lives there. The drug lords were seen in the apartment complex that most of our agents are staying in, you will each get your case files shortly. Any questions?

* * *

"Yes." Cristina answered. "When do we start?"

 **Training Centre**

April was busy throwing knifes at target when Jackson came up to her. "Hey." He greeted. "Hi." She replied. "Do you want to get some lunch after this?" "You read my mind Apes!" Jackson replied. "What do think of little Grey? "I think she's pretty cool, I mean I would never slap Sloan in the face even if he is a manwhore. " April replied. "Yeah," Jackson stated "Pretty cool. Why did Alex and Izzie come in late? They arrived on time." "No idea." April replied

* * *

 **Before the briefing**

"Hey Iz?" Alex asked "Want to find someplace quiet?" He winked at her, they had been friends with benefits for a couple of weeks now and everything was going smoothly. They got up and went to the nearest empty conference room.

* * *

 **Training Centre**

"Hey Callie!" A perky voice said from behind Callie while she was sharpening her knife. "Hey Arizona." She replied not turning around because otherwise she would see those soft lips she had been dying to kiss ever since she saw her on her first day. "So I was thinking maybe we could talk? You've been acting really weird. Maybe tonight at Giovanni's that Italian restaurant down the street? "Yeah, um sure." Callie mumbled and walked away.

* * *

"I'm going to go talk to Mark" Derek stated, "Yeah I should go talk to Lexie." Meredith replied, she was about to go when Derek stopped her. "Meredith wait! We should talk-" He was cut off by Meredith. "Derek we had sex once, let it go!" She left leaving behind a very defeated Derek.

* * *

Lexie was busy punching a boxing ball when Meredith came in. "Hey Lexie," Meredith greeted. "I know Mark is an ass but once you get to know him he is really sweet. Give him a chance?" "I'll try" Lexie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **That night**

Lexie Grey was sitting on her couch with a glass of wine in her hand, it was evening and she was going through her file for the upcoming case. Their flight left tomorrow and she had already packed, feeling bad that she had to leave her puppy Tango, a chocolate lab, at home. Luckily her neighbour was going to take care of him. _What the hell?!_ Lexie thought to herself , she knew she was going undercover but she didn't know she would have to play Mark Sloan's wife! This was going to be hell. With that Lexie gets up to give Tango a walk.

* * *

Arizona waited patiently for Callie to arrive at the resturant, she was late. Arizona had been noticing how strange Callie had been acting lately, did she know that Arizona wanted to be more then friends? Finally Callie came in wearing a black zip up dress. "Hey sorry I'm late, there was a lot of traffic." Callie explains. "No it's okay," Arizona replies. "I haven't been here so long." Callie sits down. "Listen Calliope-" Arizona get's cut off. "I know I've been acting weird lately" Callie says "I- I just don't know how to tell you. And I've been wanting to tell you, but" She pauses "I"m bisexual." There is a long silence. Callie stands up. "And I know that you willbe acepting because you are gay yourself,but- Callie is cut of by a long hard passionate kiss. "I have been wasnting to do that for way too long." Arizona breathes. All Callie can do is smile and gently kiss her back.

* * *

April is sitting at Joe's drinking when Jackson shows up. "Hey you." Jackson greets. "Hey yourself." April replies. "I was kinda bummed that we don't get to share an apartment in Paris" Jackson says. "We already share an apartment as it is do you really want another one?" April laughs. "Have you read the case files yet?" "Yeah." Jackson replies. "I'm playing Dereks best friend." "Are you cheating on me?" April asks jokingly. "Aww, is somebody a little jealous?" Jackson replies mockingly. April scoffs. "Never."

* * *

Meredith walks into the locker room where Derek is changing. "Hey." She says softly. Derek doesn't look up. "Listen I know what I said hurt you but truth is, I'm still getting over Finn, and that night I was drunk and lonely. And you were just a guy in a bar and I was just a girl in a bar, and then one thing lead to another and…" Meredith trails off. "Just, I really want us to be friends okay? I'm not ready for a relationship." Derek looks up. "I like you. But if that's what you want then I can do it." He smiles. "Okay first have you noticed the tension between Addison and Teddy? They are so totally falling for each other!" Meredith exclaims. "Yeah." Derek replies. "We have some matchmaking to do" Meredith and Derek grin.

* * *

Mark was walking his dog, Kipper a golden retriever puppy, in the park. It was late and the cool air was blowing through the leaves. Kipper was pulling on the leash. "Kip! Slow down!" Mark yelled but it was too late, Kipper had pulled off his collar and was now runny towards another dog. Mrk ran after the dog until he finally caught up to a woman and puppy that Kipper was playing with. "I'm so sorry, he just ran off." "Mark Sloan?" a familiar voice asks. "Agent Grey?" He asks back. Lexie looks up, the rain was starting to pour down. "Agent Grey I would like to apoligize for my behaviour, could we start again?" Lexie smiles. _She has the most beutifull smile I have ever seen._ Mark thinks to himself. "I would like nothing more." Lexie replies breaking the silence. "I still think you're a manwhore tho." "Fair enough" he replies smiling making Lexie blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rain was pouring down making Teddy even happier that they were goinng to Paris. _Beep beep!_ Teddy can hear Addison honking outside signalling that it's time to head to the airport. She grabs her suitcase and runs outside. "Hey Addie." Teddy greets. "Hey." Addison replies. "Put your stuff in the back and we can go!" "Sure thing." Teddy says. She puts her stuff in the back and sits down in the front next to Addison. "How long is the drive?" Teddy asks while putting her hair in a ponytail. "Not far, should be about 5 minutes." Addison replies. "Oh crap!" Teddy groans. "I dropped my phone!" "Oh here, I'll get it." Addison says. "No it's okay." Teddy replies whilst reaching for her phone. "It's fine, see?" She hands Teddy her phone realising how close their faces are. "Thanks." Teddy replies breathlessly. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. A car honking breaks the slience. Addison starts the car and they drive off in an akward slience. _What the hell just happend? Does she like me back?!_ Teddy thinks to herself.

 _What happend last night?_ Cristina thinks to herself. She was having trouble remembering the last night , she had met up with Owen and they had gotten drinks. But judging to her hangover a little bit too much. _Am I naked?_ Cristina looks under the sheets. "Crap!" She curses out loud. Owen was asleep next to her. Quietly she put her clothes on and softly walked ot of his apartment. It was going to be an akward flight.

"So, who are these guys? I never heard of them in the FBI." Lexie says. Her, Meredith and Derek were carpooling to airport. "Well, it started about a year and a half ago." Derek says "They were killing people all over the globe, selling hardcore drugs and bombing buildings, the president put task force Indigo on the job but it went bad. They got into our heads, threatening to kill our loved ones. Addison got it the worst she was kidnapped, her father was killed right in front of her. Derek loos down sadly. We never caught the son of a bitch!" It's quiet for a while, Lexie breaks the slience. "We will get them this time. "We are here." Meredith says. They park the car and get out.

"April! Are you ready? Jackson shouts. "The cab is here!" "I'm coming!" April shouts back. A few moments later she appears in the doorway one of Jackson's sweaters. _Why does that make her look even sexier? Wait, did I just say that my best friend was sexy?! No its okay if I think she is sexy I meant it in a platonic way._ Jackson thinks to himself. "Ready to go?" April asks. Jackson nods and they grab their suitcases and go.

Mark was sitting in the back of a cab looking out the window he was glad he had apoligized to agent Grey and was suprisingly looking forward to seeing her again. The car stops and Mark hands him the money and gets out to grab his luggage. He walks into the builing with a smile on his face. _Next stop Paris._ Once checked in he went throughe secruity . Some soldiers walked past and Mark got a feeling of nostalgia to his days in the army as a sniper. When he arrives at the gate the rest of the team is already there. "Thank you for joing us agent Sloan we will be departing shortly in the private jet." General Bailey states.

Lexie felt her heart beat when Mark arrived to the gate, he looked so good in that leather jacket with that smug grin, she wanted to know what was under that shirt. Lexie felt herself blushing. _This better not get in the way with work._ "Little Grey?" Mark asks. "Wich seat are you in?" "Uhm, seat 5a, you?" Lexie asks. "5b, looks like you're sitting next to me" Mark says grinning. _Great._ Lexie sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was time to board the plane and Callie was relieved not only because the private jet had rooms but also because she hated airports. Pulling her suitcase on to the escalator that lead to the private jet she thought about the case, they couldn't lose this time. Not again, not after what happend with Addison.

Izzie was very ecxited to go to Paris. It was the most romantic city inthe world, it also made her sad because her and Alex were only fooling around, nothing more. She stepped onto the escalator that lead to the jet. Did Izzie want to be more than a booty call to Alex?

Owen had woken up that morning in a confused state, he had a minor headache due to the alcohol but he rememberd everything, it was the best sex he had ever had in his life, but he was dissapointed that she had just left. Maybe today he could talk to her.

* * *

April sat down in her seat, it was big jet with rooms, showers, a living room and a conference room, her and jackson were seated in the conference room as instructed by the chief. 'I think we are going to talk about the case." Jackson says. "Yeah probably." April replies. Soon the whole team was on board the aircraft and they were all seated in the conference room.

* * *

"Lets get down to business." General Bailey says. "Most of you have already read your case file but I am going to explain it again: agents Sloan and little Grey will live together as a married couple, that means affection and sharing a bed we can not risk being found out, your names will be James and Sarah Anderson. Your goal is to find out who is buying the drugs, make friends with neighbours, go to dinner parties etc. Avery and Sloan will be best friends, Shepard your name is Liam Samuels and Avery your name is Tommy Brown, your task is to find out where they are getting the drugs and what they are doing in Paris. Go to college parties be wild act like the kind of friends who want to have a good time. Kepner, Robbins and Grey, you will just be playing three friends who live together, Kepner your name is Sophia Baker, Robbins your name is Riley Jamestown and Grey your name is Kira Collins. Find out what they are up to, who they have killed , what they are going to do, befriend people close to them, be the kind of people they can trust. Make sure everyone likes you, host dinner parties etc. Stevens and Karev you will be playing a couple that just got engaged, act all lovey-dovey and stuff, your names will be Nick Tilling and Jamie Furgeson, your task is to gather as much infomation on them as you can, if one of our agents is in trouble you will help. Hunt and Yang you will be a couple that just moved in together, your names will be Peter Simmons and Sandra Miller. Find out wher they are staying and where they are hiding the drugs, don't draw too much atention to yourselves. Montgomery and Altman, you won't live in the apartment coplex nor will you have a name, your task is to watch them, gather information, a team will drop bij supplies every 2 days. Any questions?" Bailey asks, nobody says anything. "Okay then, "Bailey says. "the you have free time, the flight is 10 hours long, so you have plenty of time to prepare." With that eveyone stands up and leaves, they strap in and get ready for take-off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meredith was sitting in her seat, take-off went smoothly and they were now allowed to walk around, she decided to go to the bar. The bar was empty ecxept for Lexie. "Hey Lexie." Meredith greeted. "First case with Indigo, you nervous?" "Nah." Lexie replies. "You guys seem pretty tight around here." "Yeah." Meredith awnsers "We have been through a lot." Meredith thinks about Addison's father. "Are you giving Mark a chance?" "Yes, actually I am, he said he was sorry when I saw him in the dog park with Tango. Did you know he had a dog, Kipper?" Lexie replies. "No." Meredith says. "He doesn't open up much." She sits down and grabs some crisps and a drink. They sit in slience.

* * *

Lexie was at the bar leaving Mark alone listening to music he drummed his fingers on the table in front of him. Looking out of the window he saw blue, it was weird flying without the fear of getting hit by a bomb or knowing that when you land hell awaits. He was glad his army days were over, the days he lost countless friends, his sister. His train of thought was stoppen by Jackson walking into the cabin. Jackson was his protegé, Mark had trained him himself. "Hey man." Jackson greets. "Can I talk too you?" "Sure." Mark replies and Jackson takes a seat. "It's about April." Jackson looks bewilderd. "How did you know?!" "I can see it on your face." Mark says. "You want to be more than friends." Jackson stays quiet. "I always knew you can never just be friends with someone for the other sex. Personally I think you should go for it, I think you would make a great couple, and Kepner is smoaking-" "Don't even finish that sentence!" Jackson exclaimes. "If you tell anyone bout this coversation I will end you." "I know you will." Mark chuckles. And with that Jackson walked away.

* * *

Addison sat in her cabin reading a book trying to keep her mind off what had happend that morning. She couldn't stop thinking about her, her smile, her eyes, her laugh. _That's enough, I am a grown woman. I like her. I can't keep doing this!_ Adddison storms out of the cabin to Teddy's cabin. Her heart was beating, she was nervous. She swung the door open. "Addison!" Teddy exclaimes whilst standing up. "What are you-" That was all she could say because she was cut of by Addison's lips crashing on to hers. It was filled with passion, lust and desire, and before they knew it the door was closed and clothes were coming off.

* * *

Callie was in Arizona's cabin cuddeld up wtching a movie, out of all the scenario's that were in her head this was the best version of coming out. But she still had to tell the others, and the chief, the general and her parents, she wasn't looking forward to it. But right now in this moment she was in pure and utter bliss.

* * *

 **I posted two chapters today so enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mark was happy for Jackson. Of course had always known that his protegé had a thing for his best-friend, the two were so tight. Mark picked up his case file and read it again. He still couldn't wrap his head around that Little Grey would be playing his wife. Who knew Mark Sloan would have a wife. Mark laughed to himself. He stood up and walked over to the bar where Lexie was seated.

"Heya wife, little early to be drinking, don't you think?" Mark sat down next to her as she nursed a red wine. "Oh dear husband, I'm just so excited to finally be married to you!" Lexie said sarcastically. "Have you memorised the case?" Mark said ignoring her comment. "Yeah, don't worry about it." Lexie answered as she took a big gulp of wine. "You're nervous, aren't you." he said, admiring her features. Lexie's hands were shaking slightly and the edges of her nails had been bitten. "I know they teach you how to calm your nerves in basic training, but l can't help it, this is my first mission ever and l miss Tango and after hearing everything that happened to Addison's father…" Lexie trailed off. "Meredith is my sister, l can't lose her." Mark poured himself a scotch and took a swig before he replied. "I used to have that, every time l would go out on the next mission, the nerves would kick in. After a while you just… You just deal with it." Mark said deep in thought. "Don't you ever worry that something will happen to your family?" Lexie asked curiously. Mark sighed. "I don't have anybody to worry about." Both of them finished their drinks in silence.

* * *

Meredith yawned and entered her cabin. They still had about 7 hours left so she decided to take a nap. "Knock-knock." Derek peered his hand through the door holding wine and a box of chocolates. "Derek, hey." Meredith smiled sleepily. "I was about to take a nap." Derek went to sit down on her bed and took his shoes off. "Well that's too bad because we are going to watch Love Actually." He laid beside Meredith and grabbed the remote. "Eew, like on of those sappy romantic movies?" Meredith made a face and lay her head down on Derek's chest. "Trust me, you'll like it." Derek logged into his Netflix account and started the movie. "I trust you." Meredith said, she sat up slightly and stared into Derek's ocean eyes. He moved closer and softly kissed her lips, before pulling back. "I-I'm sorry, that was completely unprofessional of me-" Meredith was cut off by Derek's lips again before they both forgot about the movie and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Jackman, are you coming? I told Alex and Izzie we could kick their ass in a game of foosball." April shouted into Jackson's room. "Yeah, l'll be out in a minute." The shower stopped and Jackson appeared a few minutes later in nothing but a towel. "Oh-uh, maybe l should give you some privacy." April stuttered as she eyes Jackson's chest. "Okay. Tell the other l'll meet them in the main room in 5." Jackson quickly dried himself off and dressed himself in a tight t-shirt and comfortable jeans.

"Hey, April, is Jackson coming?" Izzie asked as she saw her friend sit down on the couch next to her. "Yeah, he said he would be down shortly. Alex grabbed a handful of chips. "I think you've had enough of those." Izzie teased as she poked Alex's rock hard stomach. "Hey, nobody insults me." Alex grabbed Izzie by the waist and pulled her towards himself. "You two are close." April laughed. "Dude, if l have to be freakin' engaged to this. l need some practice." Alex said not realising his comment was a bit rude. Jackson walked in. "Karev, how many times do l have to tell you that you can't beat me or Kepner." He said as he walked over to April and picked her up. "To the foosball table!"

"I should go." Addison said. She stepped out of bed and went to put on her clothes followed by Teddy. "Wait, Addie. I really enjoyed myself." Teddy said. They both quickly got dressed. "Let's do it again some time." Addison kissed Teddy and softly hummed against her lips. "Let's." Arizona walked up to Teddy's cabin hoping to spend a bit of time with her best-friend. "Hey Teddy I- Oh My God!" Arizona was startled as she saw Teddy making out with Addison. "Az, oh l um." Teddy stood awkwardly next to Addison who was equally as embarrassed. "Teddy." Arizona said half smiling. "A word?"

* * *

Teddy followed Arizona out of the cabin to somewhere more private. "And when did you plan to tell me about this?" Arizona asked slightly upset. "You know l always need updates on your love life!" "Az, it literally _just_ happened. Addison came into my room and just kissed me, l didn't know she felt the same way about me as l did about her!" Teddy exclaimed. "You're right, of course you would tell me." Arizona sighed. "By the way, l do think you two make a cute couple!" She laughed. "I kind of have something to tell you…" Arizona continued. "I'm sort of dating Callie…" She said sheepishly. "What? Arizona that's amazing!" Teddy pulled her friend for a hug. "Let's just keep this between us okay?" "Okay."

* * *

Mark was asleep. After his conversation with Lexie he worked out a bit. Why did she get him to open up like that, Mark doesn't tell anyone about his troubles.

" _Sloan, we need to get outta here!" A male voice yelled into Mark's ear. "Sloan." It started sounding less fuzzy. Mark slowly opened his eyes only to see fire through the blood dripping down his fore-head, blocking his sight. "Sloan!" Mark was fully awake now. He wiped the blood away only to find a deep gash that would need medical attention later. "This building is under attack, we need to get out of here before they find us!" The man pulled Mark up to his feet and they both started running, desperately trying to find a way out. A loud bang filled the air and suddenly Mark felt something drop on top of his head. The man came back and Mark could see his face clearly now. "Peter…" he mumbled. Mark and Peter had trained together in the army. "Mark! Mark!"_

"Mark!" Lexie run towards him as she saw him screaming on his bed, thrashing wildly. "Mark, wake up!" She hopped onto his bed and held him down in a kind of hug. Eventually he calmed down. "Mark…" He woke up, drenched in sweat. "Where- Where am l?" He opened his eyes to see Lexie staring at him with concern. She was inches away from him. Her legs were on either side his waist. "Lexie?" Subconsciously he reached up to his forehead where a scar could still be seen. "Mark, you had a nightmare." Lexie said climbing off him. "Are you okay? Maybe you should think about getting help for those, PTSD is extremely common for soldiers back from the w-" "Lexie, l'm fine." He said getting up and zipping a hoodie over his bare chest. "Nightmares come standard with any war experience, it's just something that happens." He said shallowly. "Mark, l don' think-" "Lexie, l'm fine!" Mark said harshly. Lexie seemed taken aback. "Bailey wants to see us, she brought our dogs along, she wanted it to be a surprise." Lexie said quietly, before leaving Mark alone in despair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lexie walled back to her cabin, after the incident with Mark she had cried. _Why does Mark get to me so much? I just met him._ She thought to herself. She was walking back from the Bailey's office, she had given her Tango as a surprise. He was happy to see her. The puppy was now happily jumping next to her. "Aww who is this cutie?" She turned to see Derek emerging from Meredith's cabin. "This is Tango, he is my dog." She replied. Derek bend down to give the energetic puppy a cuddle. "Lexie?" He asked softly after a couple of minutes. "What's wrong? Lexie bursts into tears. "Mark is being so mean! He-he and I were st-starting to be friends b-but now he. Lexie trailed off. Derek pulled her into a hug. "I know how Mark can be, I have been his best friend for years, he doesn't let people in easily. I only knew he was in the army after is mum accidently said it on the phone, that was years after we became friends." Derek replied. "I am here for you." He said reassuringly. All Lexie could do was nod.

* * *

Mark was having nap, he just picked up Kipper, who was now lying on his chest, Mark was hoping he could get some rest. " _Mark? Are you listening to me? It was Lilly his sister who was talking to him. It felt so real. "We need to get out of here it's going to blow! She shouted over the sounds of gunshots. "I know." Mark shouted back. "Stay behind me." They crept to the broken wall at the other side of the building, bullets were flying everywhere. Mark noticed a hidden sniper from afar. "Lilly watch out!" But it was to late she was hit in the chest. "M-Mark. I-I love you." She sputtered. "Find love, be happy, j-just live your life." Mark was bend over her watching the light die in her eyes, there was no life left in them. "Lilly! LILLY!" He cried out, she was gone._ Mark woke up in tears, he missed her every day, he would find the person that killed her, and when he did he would finally get his revenge.

* * *

"Yes!" April exclaimed. "Another point for team Japril!" She gave Jackson a high five. "That's not true we are going to win the next game." Alex stated. "We'll see." Jackson replied daringly. The ball was put in the middle of the foosball table and moments later April made yet another point. At that moment, Lexie, Addison, Derek, Callie, Arizona, Meredith and Teddy walked in with a puppy trotting next to Lexie. "We were about to play a game of charades, you guys in?" Derek asked. Izzie nodded. "As long as it's a game where Jackson an April don't win. She laughed. The gang sat down and began writing down movie titles, songs and books.

* * *

"Cristina I think we should talk." Owen stated as he walked into Cristina's cabin. Cristina looked up. "I am sorry I walked out on you." She said. "I just thought that you would prefer it if I was gone when you woke up. "Cristina, I enjoyed it, a lot and I like you, a lot and I don't want things to be awkward between us-" Cristina cut him off. "Close the door." She said softly. "What?" Owen asked. "Shut. The. Door." She repeated. Owen did as told. With that Cristina got up an began to take her clothes off. "Then it's a good thing I like you to.

* * *

"Mark? Can I speak to you?" Meredith asked as she stood in the doorway of his cabin. Mark got up with Kipper on his heels. "What is it?" He replied grumpily. "Don't do anything with Lexie." Meredith said. "I know who you are, I know you hurt people, but if you hurt Lexie I will end you." Before Mark could reply she was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was only 2 hours left on the flight and Derek was relived to almost be out of the jet. It was night and the whole gang except for Mark, Cristina and Owen were playing charades. "Team Merder." Jackson announced while taking a swig of his beer. "You're up." Meredith and Derek got up, Meredith grabbed a paper out of the hat, Derek took a look at the piece of paper that read: Titanic. "We've got this." Derek stated with a cocky grin on his face. And they began.

Moments later Bailey and Webber walked in, Tango immediately ran up to them and started jumping up and down, muck to the team's surprise Bailey gave the dog a pat on the head, they had always thought of her as a woman who didn't show any emotion. "When we arrive in Paris you will have one night to yourselves at hotel, there will be a girl's room and a boy's room, you can go out to dinner, next morning you will wake up at 6 am sharp and be ready at 7 am to leave. From then on out you will be undercover. Agents Sloan, Yang and Hunt have already been notified." With a short nod, they left. Tango resumed he spot in Lexie's lap.

* * *

Cristina and Owen had just finished round 3, they were exhausted and decided to get some sleep. "I'm glad we got drunk at that bar." Cristina said. "because then maybe none of this would have happened." Owen smiled. "Yes I know." And they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jackson leaned over to April. "They have a hot tub o this jet, you know." "Say no more." April replied. "Guys we are heading off." The gang grinned knowing that something was up. Jackson and April left to the hot tub. April was nervous, she didn't like showing off skin, especially not in front of Jackson _It will be okay, he is your best friend you have nothing to hide. I mean it's not like you have feelings for him right? Do I? He is insanely attractive I will give you that but he isn't boyfriend material. There is something about him that just makes me want to kiss his lips. OMG did I really just think that?!_ "April?" Jackson asked "Are you all right?" He had noticed that April was silent. "Yeah I am fine." April replied. "I just kind of-" When April noticed that Jackson was shirtless she trailed off. "-Zoned out." She finished her sentence breathlessly. "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" "I think it's just you Apes." Jackson laughed. "Now get in." April took of her shirt and trousers, she was standing in just her underwear, she was too nervous to see Jackson check her out.

* * *

"Iz can I talk to you for a sec?" Alex asked. Izzie got up and they went to a more private place to talk. "What's up ." Izzie asked. "I'm not going to beat around the bush." Alex replied. "I like you. As in more than friends with benefits. I can't do this anymore I want to be with you, and if you don't want that then I can't keep on having meaningless sex with you." There was an awkward silence. "Well then it's a good thing I like you too." Izzie replied and shepulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Addie?" Teddy said. "Shall we go talk about the case?" She winked. "Hell yes." Addison replied. They snuck off to Teddys cabin. They began to kiss, that quickly turned hotter and hotter. "Wait Addison, can we take it slow this time?" Teddy asked. "We can do what ever you want." Addison replied in a sultry voice. Teddy smiled, she was falling hard for this woman.

* * *

 **Sorry they have been on the plane for so long, next chapter they will land in Paris and get setteld in the hotel.**

 **Please R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Good evening ladies and gentleman this your pilot speaking. In about 5 minutes we will land in Paris so please strap in." The intercom turned off. Arizona buckled up her seatbelt and sat down, she was looking forward to having a romantic dinner with Callie, although she was also looking forward to girl's night. Callie smiled at her making all her problems go away. She felt the wheels touch down on the runway and was relieved to finally get off the jet. Once they had come to a stop she clicked open her seatbelt and grabbed her hand luggage. They were in Paris.

* * *

Half and hour later they had gotten there suitcases and bags and were split up in taxi's heading for Ritz Paris, one of the most luxuries hotels in Paris. Meredith was sharing a cab with Lexie, Mark and Derek. Mark and Derek were deep in conversation, Lexie sat quietly by the window admiring the view of the Paris streets, Tango and Kipper were lying in the back in a basket. Derek leaned over to her. "Do you and Lexie want to grab some dinner with me, Mark, April and Jackson?" Lexie nodded. "I'm down." Meredith replies. Derek smiles at her making her heart jump, she feels warm and fluffy inside.

"Hey April, are we still on for dinner with Mark, Lexie, Derek and Meredith?" Jackson asked. "Definitely" April replied smiling. _That smile could light up the whole of Paris_. Jackson thought to himself. They drove through the streets of Paris when after 15 minutes they arrived, Meredith, Derek, Lexie and Mark were already there with Kipper and Tango playing behind them. "Hey guys!" April said cheerfully, they greeted them back. Jackson got out of the car to stretch his legs, taking in the fresh air of France, he smiled. "Does anybody know how to speak French?" He asked. They all shook there heads except for Lexie. "I looked through a French dictionary one time." They looked at her. "What I was bored!" She said defensively whilst laughing. "We should call you lexopedia!" Alex said jokingly him and Izzie had just arrived with Teddy and Addison. They all laughed. "I am going to stick with little Grey." Mark chuckled. Lexie and Mark turned around to untangle there leashes that had gotten in a bunch when Tango and Kipper played with each other.

* * *

Lexie turned around to get Tango, Mark was doing the same with Kipper. The leashes were tangled and they were having trouble getting it out. Lexie ducked under Mark's arm to untangle it, their faces were inches apart. Looking deeply into his piercing blue eyes she felt her heart beat in her throat. His intense gaze go stronger and nothing else in the world mattered. "Lex…" He whispered softly, he leaned in, Lexie leaned in, she could feel is hot breath his eyes burning holes in her. "Mark, Lexie?" Derek interrupted them. "You ready to go?" "Yeah." Mark replied breaking his gaze. "Let's go." Lexie resisted the urge topush him onto the wall and kiss him, living with him was going to be hard.

* * *

Callie and Arizona were the first ones up to the girls room, they had talked and Callie had decided to tell her parents. She dialled her dad's number, she was in the bathroom for a bit more privacy. "Dad?" Callie asked dread the conversation ahead. "Calliope!" Her dad greeted happily. "How are you?" Callie ignored his question. "I need to say something, it's important." She paused deciding to rip of the band aid. "Dad, I-I'm, I'm bisexual." There was silence. "Daddy please I know you don't approve but if you love me then-" She was cut off. "Do you know how much of a disappointment it is to see that your child will end up in HELL!" He shouted. Callie started crying. "Dad, daddy please!" She begged but it was to late he had already hung up the phone. Arizona walked in with a sad look on her face. "Callie.." She said softly while she pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry." She stroked her bak while Callie sobbed on her shoulder."It will all be okay."

* * *

 **Sorry this was a lot of slexie**

 **more izzex, crowen teddison merder and japril coming soon!**

 **Please R &R**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jackson and April sat in the restaurant in silence, the others were on their way. It wasn't awkward because they had been best friends their whole lives. They met in kindergarten and had and instant click, since then they had been attached by the hip. Mark, Lexie, Derek and Meredith arrived, sitting down the waiter came and gave them the menu. "So is everyone excited about the mission?" Meredith asked. "Oh yes. I have been wanting to get these guys ever since our last run in. " April answered. "And I love Paris." Jackson didn't hear the last part he was too busy admiring her features. _Why does she have to look so good while I am sitting next to her?_ Jackson thought to himself. "Jackson? Are you ready to order some drinks?" April said. Jackson broke his gaze from April and looked up at the waiter. "I will have a scotch, neat." He smiled politely. "I will have the same." Mark said. "Can I have Malbec?" Meredith asked. "Make that two." April said. "I will have a gin and tonic." Derek said. Mark and Lexie both ordered a Rose. The waiter scribbled it down in his notebook and said: "I will come back soon for your orders." Jackson looked around, it was a fancy restaurant, very romantic, people were dancing to the soft sounds of the piano, he wondered what it would be like if it was just him and April. Jackson looked down at the menu, most of it was too fancy for him. Steak with potatoes seemed like the safe bet. "So what's everyone having?" He asked. "I am having the chicken with the honey mustard sauce." April said. "I am having the same." Derek said while sipping from his drink. "I am having the mushroom soup." Lexie answered. " I am going to get the smoked duck." Mark said. "Pulled pork." Meredith replies. "What about you?" Jackson looked up from the menu. "I am having the steak."

20 minutes later their food had arrived and they were deep in conversation. "So Lexie." April said. "Where are you from?" Lexie took a sip wine. "I'm from Boston. I went to Harvard and after that I joined the police force. Got recruited for the FBI and now I am here working as an undercover agent." She smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend?" April asked cheekily. "Well no, it's hard to keep a boyfriend in this line of work." Lexie looked outside. "Shall we order dessert?" Derek asked seeing that Lexie was uncomfortable, Lexie gave him a thankful look.

* * *

Owen and Cristina were walking around in the streets of Paris, hand in hand eating baguette with French cheese. "I am glad that we are sharing an apartment, even though it is only for this assignment, I think it will be nice." Owen said with a smile on his face. "Yeah me too" Cristina answered. "Shall we head back to the hotel?" They walked back in pure and utter bliss.

* * *

Addison and Teddy had gone downstairs to get a drink at the hotel bar, after what had happened to Callie they thought that they should give them some privacy. Once seated they ordered some drinks. "Addie?" Teddy asked. "How are you coping? I mean these guys killed your dad, I just, I need to know that you will be okay." Addison looked into Teddy's eyes that were filled with love and care. "I am okay, my dad, I mean of course I miss him a lot but I won't let that get in the way of this mission." Teddy grabbed Addison's hand. "You will always have me." They sat in silence but were interrupted by a rude man. "How are you doing?" He asked Teddy. "Just fine without you." She responded politely. "Are you looking for a good time?" He asked again, his breath reeked of alcohol. "No she is not!" Addison said coldly. "And why is that?" "Because she is my girlfriend, so either you leave us alone or I will punch you in the face." Addison stood up. "Well in that case. Can I watch? He asked with a smug grin on his face. That was it for Addison and she threw a punch at him, right in the face. "That bitch punched me!" Now Teddy stood up as well. "That bitch gave you a choice. Come on Ads let's go." The two left the man lying on the ground with a crowd forming around him. Once they were in the elevator Teddy pressed the emergency stop button. "Addison. Did you mean what you just said? I don't really know what we are." Addison looked at Teddy. "Teddy, I like you, I have been in love with you since the day that I met you. I want to be your girlfriend." Teddy smiled. "I would want nothing more than that." And she pulled her into a soft tender loving kiss.

* * *

 **Sorry I have not really been posting I have been really busy**

 **next chapter up tomorrow. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Girl's room**

It was midnight and everyone was in getting ready for bed. "Hey guys look." Teddy pointed at the bed, on it lay a black brief case. "What's inside?" Arizona asked. "Well there is only one way to find out." Cristina said, and before anyone could protest she had opened the box. "Awesome!" She exclaimed. "You put these in your mouth and you can speak any language and understand everyone." She held up a small ball that looked like chewing gum. "What about this?" Addison asked while holding up pen. "It just looks like a pen." "It's not just a pen, you can record tuff with it audio and video. Look if you click once it will record what they are saying and if you click twice it will film everything, three times and it switches off. You get live video of the pens to your case phones. This one is Meredith's, it has a picture of her, Arizona and April on the homepage. Everyone can access the videos on their phone or watch." She held up a watch. "How do you know so much about this?" Lexie asked. "I designed it." Callie smiled. "Bailey and Webber will probably give us more stuff in the morning." "I am going to get a snack." Lexie said and she walked to the hall.

Lexie walked past the boy's room, she could hear Jackson talking to Mark. "Mark I have a plan to scare the girls!" Jackson exclaimed. "Jackson, you now that we are highly trained agents, they will know when someone is sneaking in." Mark chuckled. "That's why it won't be like most pranks." Jackson replied. "All right." Mark said. "Get the others." Lexie quickly walked back to her room to warn them so that they would have time to get at them first.

"Guys!" Lexie yelled. They all gathered around. "The boys are trying to prank us but I have a plan…"

* * *

"Last time the girls got us good." Jackson said. "This year we have to get them back but better." Mark finished Jackson's sentence. "We are going to sneak in their room and put these in their beds." He held up a bag of beetles. "Me and Jackson are going in through the window to put them in their beds. It is up to you guys to distract them and make sure that they know that nothing is up." "Ready to go?" Jackson asked, they all nodded.

Mark and Jackson were all set and had silently climbed through the window. Once they were in they saw the others looking very confused. Nobody was to be seen. Before they could say anything all the girls jumped out from their hiding spots paintball guns in hand. Laughing they shot all of them they were covered in paint. "Hit the showers boys." April said in a devilish tone. Mark sighed. "we will beat you some day." He proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

All of the guys had showered but the pranks weren't done. Lexie had grabbed their clothes. "Has anyone seen my clothes?" Derek asked. "I can't find mine either." Mark said, the only thing that was covering them was a towel. Soon all of the guys were looking for their clothes. "Looking for these?" Lexie asked innocently. They had their clothes. Before the guys could react, they had sprinted out the door. The chase was on and soon they were running through the halls in just towels.

Mark was sprinting after Lexie, she had his clothes. The elevator dinged open and Lexie hopped in, Mark reached it just in time. "Lexie." Mark greeted. "Mark." He couldn't do anything because they had company, an elderly couple looked judgingly at Mark. They hopped off at the next stop. "Kids these days." The woman muttered.

* * *

"You are going to have to run faster than that if you want your clothes, Jackson!" April exclaimed as they ran down the hall. "I will get you." Jackson replied jokingly. He was shirtless with a towel around his waist, April was doing her best not to look at his perfect body. April turned a corner but it was a dead end and Jackson was closing in. April's back was against the wall, Jackson was coming closer. "Jackson." April breathed she could feel his breath. Her heart as beating in her chest. Jackson slowly reached down, his hand sliding down her arm. "Gottcha." Jackson said slowly. They stared intensely at each other. Not a word was spoken. "We should head back, it is getting late." April said breaking their moment. "Uhm, right, yeah." Jackson replied awkwardly.

* * *

 **Next chapter will have more teddison, calzona and izzex in it**

 **next chapter will be LONG**

 **please R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The pranks were over, and the gang had headed to bed. Lex was sleeping soundly when suddenly and alarm clock blared through the room. It was Bailey standing in the doorway. "Dude it's frikkin night let me sleep." Alex muttered. "Well "dude", it is 7 am get your asses up!" Bailey shouted. Alex stood up and made his way to one of the many showers in the hotel room. _Today is going to kick ass!_ Alex thought to himself, spending time with Izzie was what he had been looking forward to ever since their talk on the plane. Switching the shower off he dried his hair. Pulling his shirt on he walked back to the bedrooms. Everyone was getting ready, lucky for him he had packed the night before. He walked to the buffet downstairs hoping to see Izzie. It was a fancy place, a big hall with live music and waiters in bow ties. Looking around he spotted Meredith, Izzie and Cristina. They all had a history, they had all trained together, reached their goals together and grieved together. When George died in a mission it left them heart broken. "Hey guys." Alex greeted while taking a plate. "Hey evil spawn." Cristina replied. Ignoring her comment Alex left to get some food. "Hold up!" Izzie called after him. Smiling Alex stopped to wait for her. "I am looking forward to having you with me 24/7." Izzie said seductively. "Same." Alex replied while throwing a wink at her. Grabbing the bacon, he smiled knowing that she felt the same way about him.

"Callie? Are you coming it's time for breakfast." Arizona called "Yeah I am coming." Callie came out in a sweater with some sweatpants. On the sweater, there was a print of: Check meow with a bunch of cats on it. "You look great." Arizona laughed. "Well when you have to play a crazy cat lady for a mission you better believe I am going to bring my A game. "Let's have some breakfast.

* * *

Hours later they arrived, it had taken longer than expected to get ready. The van stopped and Webber got up from his seat. "Okay team from this point on you are no longer special agents, you are undercover. Put in you tooth translator, and grab these, he held out a hand gun, we don't shoot to kill, and only use this in emergencies. Okay let's head out go to the assigned moving van a stay undercover.

* * *

Mark and Lexie walked to their moving van. "Are you ready?" Mark asked. "I don't like you Mark, I am only doing this for the sake of our mission." Lexie replied while popping in her tooth translator. She walks ahead to the moving van. "We are the Anderson's." Lexie says to the guy who his lifting heavy boxes. He nods and Mark and Lexie start bringing boxes up to the apartment. "This is it." Mark said stopping in front of apartment 25b. Lexie looked around she saw a couple walk up to them look suspicious. Quickly Lexie grabbed Mark and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were like a drug, she couldn't seem to stop. Mark seemed surprise a first but then relaxed in the kiss. After a while Mark slowed down the kiss and smiled. "James I am so excited to finally be married!" She said looking deep into his eyes as if they were in love. "Excuse me." The couple was now standing next to them. "Since you are new we would love to invite you to our couples game night, it starts at 6." The woman smiled politely. "My name is Tina Crystal." "I am James Anderson and this is my wife, Sarah Anderson. We would love to come, it will be nice to get to know everyone." Mark said. "Should we bring anything?" Lexie asked. "Oh no that's okay we are all set, but we will see you then." With that she left. "I guess we are going to this game night then." Mark said as he opened up the door. "yep, I guess so." Lexie replied and grabbed Tango and Kipper from the floor.

* * *

Meredith, April and Arizona were all set in their apartment. "Guys I think it is time for some wine!" Arizona said excitedly. "Nope I am having tequila." Meredith replied while grabbing the shot glasses. "Hell yes." April shouted a got up. "This is going to be fun."

Jackson and Derek had already decorated their apartment to look like one of a some rowdy frat bro, beer bottles on the floor, leftover pizza, football jerseys hanging in the wall. They were playing music and drinking some beer when they heard a knock on door. "I am Colin, I am throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come." He said. "Hell yeah bro we will be there as long as there are girls." Jackson said while giving Derek a high five. "These girls from upstairs, redhead and two blonds just agreed to come." Collin replied. "Then count us in dude!" Derek exclaimed. "I'm Liam and this is bro Tommy." Derek introduced himself. "We will se you later." Jackson said. "All right, Collin out!" He left. "Party time!" Derek said and he resumed drinking his beer.

* * *

Addison and Teddy walked into the house. Teddy looked around. "Look we can see everyone through these security cameras," "Nice, that should come in handy. "Addison replied. "I'm am glad that it is just me and you." She said while brushing one of Teddy's loos hairs out of the way. "Me too Addie." "Teddy, I love you." Addison said lovingly. "I love you too Addison." Teddy replied as she pulled her in for a kiss. "You know." She whispered in her ear. "We have some time to kill. "Oh yeah." Addison replied seductively. Teddy bit her lip. "You have no idea what you do to me." Addison smiled. "I think I have some idea." They made their way to the bed.

* * *

 **Pleae R &R**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Callie was in the hidden basement, like Addison and Teddy nobody knew she was there, Alex and Izzie would make sure of that. She heard Mark through her earpiece. "Callie me and Lexie are invited to this couples game night tonight. Is there anything we need to do besides gather information?" Callie thought to herself. "Record your conversations, and plant some hidden cameras in the apartment." "You got it, I am going to tell Lexie." Mark was about to go when Callie stopped him. "Mark wait. I have seen the way you look at her, at Lexie. Just, don't break her heart. She is a nice girl." "I know Callie, she is different she is so easy to talk to and." Mark paused. "I am not going to hurt her, it would kill me if I did."

* * *

"Hi, I am Tina." A skinny blond woman introduced herself to Alex an Izzie. Alex gave her a handshake. "I am Nick, this is my fiancée Jamie." He points to Izzie. "It's nice to meet you." Izzie says politely. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to join us tonight, it is a couple's game night, you don't need to bring anything." Tina said excitedly. "We would be delighted to come." Izzie answered. "Looking forward to it." Tina said as she left. "A frikkin game night?! I am not that type of guy!" Alex stated. "You are now." Izzie laughed. "Come in and I will make it up to you," She winked. Alex grinned.

* * *

Cristina and Owen were enjoying a glass of wine on the balcony. The sun was setting over the horizon of Paris. Cuddling under a warm blanket because it was winter they discussed their next move. "I was thinking we should plant some cameras in the building." Cristina said. "Yeah we should probably check it out as well you never know what hidden secrets are in here. Shall we start after dinner?" "Sounds good." Cristina replied.

 **That night**

Mark and Lexie were heading to the game night. "Mark, in the middle of the game I am going to the bathroom, I will snoop around for a bit, plant some cameras, okay?" "Got it." Mark replied. Mark knocked on the door, a moment later Tina opened it. "Hey, I am glad that you guys could make it." She smiled while letting them in. "Take a seat." Lexie looked around, it was a cosy looking apartment with a big living room and connecting kitchen. Plates of snacks were laid out on the table, next to some board games. They sat down next to another couple. "Ah, you must be our new neighbours?" The woman sitting next to Lexie asked. "I'm Sarah and this is my husband Andrew, we just moved into 5b." "So how did you to meet?" She asked. "Well." Lexie said while grabbing Marks hand. "We met in high school." Mark smiled "Yep, I was failing biology and she was instructed as my tutor." "I thought he was a total ass, but after a while we became friends and he started to open up to me." Lexie added. "From then on out I fell madly in love with her." Mark paused. "Finally, I got the courage to ask her our senior prom." "We became prom queen and king. We danced and had our first kiss on the dance floor." Lexie said. "We have been together ever since." Lexie rested her head on Mark's shoulder. _This all an act, you do not have feelings for this guy!_ Lexie thought to herself. "So, sweet." The woman said. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Natalia and this is my fiancée Jimmy." She pointed to the guy sitting next to her looking down at his phone.

* * *

Derek and Jackson had just arrived at the party, the music as loud and the drinks were gross but they would survive. "Let's get something to drink." They made their way to the table with drinks. Derek looked around noticing a guy handing someone some white powder. "I will be right back." Derek said to Jackson. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a sticky tape recorder the size of a pee. Derek bumped into the man that was giving someone the cocaine. "Excuse me, sorry he apologized as he stuck the tape under his jacket. Walking back to Jackson to tell him the news, he felt proud. Now they had someevidence.

* * *

 **Next chapter will have some more japril and mereder in it**

 **please R &R**


	15. Chapter 15

Alex and Izzie were walking towards the door of Tina's apartment. "You will be fine." Izzie said reassuringly, knowing that this was not his scene. "Just maybe refrain from using 'dude' and 'frikkin'." Izzie chuckled. "Yeah, I got this, besides Grey and Sloan are here as well." Alex replied. Taking a step forward he knocked on the door. Moments later the door was opened. "Guys! I am so glad you could make it." A tipsy Tina exclaimed. "Come in." The couple followed her inside. "I will get you something to drink, in the meantime sit and mingle." Tina said. They took a seat next to Mark and Lexie, they seemed to be in conversation with the couple next to them. "You must be new too." Mark said and he reached over to shake Alex's hand. "I'm Andrew this is my wife Sarah. This our first time too." Alex shook his hand. "Nick, this is Jamie. We just moved in today." They engaged in some small talk with them and the couple next to them. "Well." Lexie stood up. "I need to go powder my nose, Jamie would you like to join me?" "Sure." Izzie answered as she got up and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. "I will be right back." She whispered in his ear. Alex nodded and continued his conversation.

Lexie knew that Mark knew what she was about to do. She had glanced at hum just before she stood up. Lexie was nervous, Izzie was going to be with her so it should be okay. They made their way towards the bathroom. Once everyone was out of earshot Lexie told Izzie what they had to do. "I'm going to snoop around a bit, while you plant some bugs, got it?" Izzie nodded and grabbed some recorders and cameras out of her pocket. "Let's do this."

* * *

Owen and Cristina had just finished dinner. "Shall we head out?" Owen asked as he stood up to grab his gear. "Sure, let me just go to bathroom." Cristina replied. Owen nodded as he reached into his bag. He had packed some bugs that could stick to any surface and blend in with its surroundings, a walkie-talkie, his flashlight, and his GLOCK 17. Owen checked his watch for any updates, the watches were sort of like apple watches, it had a touch screen. Checking the map on his watch of the apartment building, he saw that Sloan, Little Grey, Karev and Stevens were at the apartment above them. And Avery, Kepner, Shepard, Grey and Robbins were at an apartment a couple of apartments down, probably a party judging from the loud music. "Owen!" Cristina yelled from the bathroom. "Get in here quick." Owen grabbed his backpack and walked to the bathroom. "Look." Cristina pointed at the wall, the was a door hidden behind all the rubble. "How did you find that?" Owen asked curiously. "Well I walked in and tripped over the carpet, using the wall to break my fall, the wall sounded a bit hollow. So, me being me I grabbed one of my small explosives a blew up the wall. I'm betting that there is something behind that door." Cristina smiled as she looked at Owen's speechless expression. "Let's go." Cristina said before Owen could respond she had grabbed her backpack and was prying the door open with a crowbar. Owen pulled the door open. A dark corridor followed it. Owen could feel his heart pounding in his throat, he lived for the rush of a case. "Hold on let me inform Callie." Cristina said as she clicked Callie's name on her watch. "Torres, you in?" She asked. "Yeah, what's up?" A groggy voice answered on the other end. "We found a hidden corridor in our apartment, we are recording this on our pens but we want to check if there are and security camera's that we should be worried about." Cristina replied. "There isn't any that I can see but I will check in with April. She is better at this." Callie said. "We'll wait." Cristina answers.

* * *

April was in her apartment, she had just gotten back from a party downstairs that some douche had invited them to. Relaxing on the couch, she was just about to check her phone for any updates when Jackson came in. "Hey." He said softly, he didn't really know what had happened at the hotel, but he was sure that he was in love with April. "Hi, isn't it a bit risky to be up here?" April replied breaking the awkward silence. Jackson nodded as he slowly came closer. "April I need to talk to you, it's important. April stood up and poured them a glass of wine. "Okay." She replied calmly. Jackson reached for glass of wine but accidently spilled it on April. "Oh shit, sorry, let me get that." Jackson said sheepishly. He grabbed some paper towels and was trying the dab some of the wine off her shirt. "It's okay Jackson." She said as she pushed his hands away. "I will wash it in the morning." She smiled at him. Jackson nodded, too caught up with how beautiful she was to realise that they were holding hands. Jackson looked deep into April eyes, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until finally Jackson had gathered enough courage. Bravely he took a step forward closing the distance between him and her. Their eyes were locked, they could feel each other's breath. Jackson slowly leaned in for the kiss. Their lips were about to touch when he heard glass breaking. After that everything happened in slow motion. The window shattered to pieces, the sound of a gunshot filled the room. Until April fell to the floor, from there everything was in panic mode. She had been hit in her side. Jackson crouched down to help April. Trying to hold pressure on the wound her clothes were soaked in blood, she passed out. "April? April?!" Jackson cried out. He prayed to god that this wasn't the end.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting for so long, I was spending time with family during the holidays, but I made this chapter a bit longer!  
Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

Derek was hanging out with Meredith and Arizona at the party, April had gone upstairs for some air and Jackson was nowhere to be seen. "We need to find some place quiet if we want to listen in on this guy." Derek stated, Jackson had told him what he had done at the start of the party. Meredith nodded in approval, let's go tour apartment it's upstairs, then April can join us as well. They all finished their drinks and headed upstairs. Meredith handed Derek the keys so that he could open the door. After Derek, had fumbled around with them he finally got the door open. "Do you guys want a glass of wine?" Arizona asked, but before the other could respond Jackson jumped up from the ground. "Help, we need help!" He cried desperately. His shirt was soaked in blood and he had a look of panic in his face. "Jackson what- "Meredith was cut off, she spotted the body on the ground, the broken window, the blood that was forming a large puddle underneath her. "Oh god! Oh god! It's April! She exclaimed as she bent down to help. "Somebody inform Bailey and Webber!"

* * *

Izzie was planting some camera's around the apartment, Lexie was busy in the office. "Izzie, get in here." Lexie said in a hushed tone. Izzie walked in the office, it looked relatively normal. "Look at this." Lexie stated as she pointed her flashlight on to the desk. "It's a map, of the building." Izzie nodded. "It looks different than the one that we got for this case." Izzie said. "That's because the one we got for the case doesn't include these hidden passages and room. I am going to take a photo of it and redraw it later." Lexie responded. Lexie's and Izzie's watch made a little beep. "It's code black." Izzie said with a look of shock on her face. "What's that?" Lexie asked. Izzie took a breath. "Somebody's been shot.

"Kepner you there? Kepner? April report!" Callie was getting worried she had been calling April for a couple of minutes and she wasn't responding. "I am going to call Arizona, April isn't picking up." Callie told Owen and Cristina who were on the other end. "Okay, strange though." Cristina said. Callie dialled Arizona's number. "Callie, thank god, I was just about to call you, I already alerted the team on their watches." Arizona said on the other side. "Wait, what's wrong?" Callie asked worried. "It's April." Arizona paused. "April's been shot." Callie was speechless. "Arizona. We have a problem." "Yes, Callie I know, April was shot." No, that's not it, we are surrounded by snipers. We can't get April to a hospital." Callie let her words sink in. "Shit!" Arizona exclaimed. "I will tell Addison and Teddy to meet you in the basement." Arizona hung up. "Owen, Cristina did you get all that?" They had been listening to the conversation as well. "Yes, we did, we are heading up there right now." Cristina said. "I will check in later, I have to stay down here so far it doesn't look like any of the residents know about the shooting." Callie hung up. She checked the clock, it was nine o' clock. A long night as awaited.

* * *

"Sorry to cut this game night short but me and Sarah have to get home, our dog Tango is sick." Mark said apologetically. They had just got the code black and where getting out of there as fast as they could. "It was nice meeting you all, we hope to meet up soon." Lexie said politely. "We need to get going too we have a diner with my parents soon." Izzie said as she grabbed her coat. "Oh, what a shame." Tina replied in a sad tone. "Well I hope to see you all soon." She smiled.

Mark and Lexie had gotten out of there as soon as possible, Alex and Izzie were right behind them. Running up the stairs as fast as they could they arrived at April, Meredith, and Arizona's apartment. Lexie pushed the door open. "We came as fast as we could." She exclaimed in a worried tone. Everyone was there except for Callie, Teddy and Addison who were trying to figure out who had shot April why and not letting the news get out. Owen was examining April on the table while Arizona was doing her best to clean up the blood. "Where can I help?" Mark asked. Meredith looked at him and nodded towards Jackson who had a devastated look on his face. Mark nodded and went to sit next to Jackson.

Lexie immediately ran up to April, she had gone to med school before she decided to join the police academy, she had left for personal reasons and preferred not to tell anyone. "Where was she shot?" The moment those words left her mouth April started seizing. "We need to get this bullet out! NOW!" Owen shouted. Lexie silently prayed that April would make it.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I am going to try and upload everyday.**

 **Sorry for cliffhangers**

 **Please R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

Everybody was panicking. Owen was yelling for everyone to shut up and Jackson was moping in a corner, Mark had wrapped a protective arm around him.

"She's loosing to much blood, we need to do something!" Arizona yelled as April slowly stopped seizing. The whole room fell quiet. Callie shot Mark a worried look and nobody else moved. Lexie breathed in and shut everyone out of her own bubble. It was just her and April.

"Okay." Lexie finally said examining the wound that penetrated through the side of April's abdomen. "She's got a GSW to the abdomen and…" She checked the other side of April's abdomen and saw no wound. "And no exit wound, the bullet still in there somewhere. Judging by her seizures, she probably has a brain bleed somewhere…" Lexie paused.

"Does anyone have a pocket ultrasound machine on them?" She yelled at the rest of her silent co-workers. "Yes, l got one from Bailey at the start of the mission." Callie quickly passed it to Lexie.

"Okay, l need someone with at least some medical expertise to assist me." Lexie said as she started putting on latex gloves.

"I can help, my mother was surgeon." Meredith said and all put on some gloves. Lexie started applying disinfectant around Aprils gun shot wound and nodded to Meredith.

"Okay everyone. It's a beautiful day to save lives, let's have some fun, shall we?" Lexie lifted her hand up. "Scalpel."

"Meredith l need you to disinfect her fore-head." Lexie said. She had already opened up Aprils abdomen and had taken the bullet out, which was lodged in her colon. Meredith had in the mean-time detected April's brain bleed and Lexie was going to perform a frontotemporal craniectomy and repair the bleed while she instructed Meredith how to repair April's colon that had herniated into her abdominal wall.

"Okay, l need somebody to get a drill so l can get through her skull." Lexie said as she positioned herself at April's head.

"What? We can't just drill into her head!" Jackson shouted with despair in her voice. "We have to, if we want her to live. The bleed will only get bigger and if we don't get her to a hospital she'll start seizing again and die." Lexie said in a car yet firm manner.

Derek returned with a toolbox that he had found in a maintenance closet down the hall. Alex helped him sanitise it before giving it to Lexie.

"Thanks." Lexie took the drill and without saying anything, she started drilling into April's skull. As soon as she heard a crack, she stopped, careful not to drill into her brain. Blood started rushing out of the burr hole and Lexie made three more so she could lift the piece of skull of.

"Mer, l need you start widening the hernia slightly. That way you can easily pull her colon out from her abdominal wall." "Okay, l can do that." Meredith said nervously. "I need you to stay calm, for April's sake. I believe in you." Lexie said softy.

Meredith adjusted her grip on her scalpel. "You can do this." She muttered under her breath. Then she widened the hernia and started carefully pulling the colon back into its rightful place.

"I-I did it!" Meredith triumphed. "Good, good. Now l need you to place the mesh over the hole and suture it too April's abdominal wall so her colon won't go through the hole again." Lexie said as she used her scalpel to carefully cut open her friend's dura before using some surgical cotton to soak up the blood.

Mark admired her from his spot next to Jackson. Everybody in the room was panicked and stressed, but somehow Lexie managed to keep a calm demeanour. Jackson stared into space, silent tears falling from his cheeks. Everybody else stood huddled in a corner remaining quiet.

"Crap, she's haemorrhaging!" Lexie suddenly yelled. "Quick, l need sutures, her artery burst." Meredith hastily grabbed the sutures. She knew that if Lexie did fix the bleed quick and stop the haemorrhaging, April would be brain-dead.

Lexie softly muttered something else under her breath and she repaired Aprils artery. "Okay, I got it. I got it." Everybody blew a sigh of relief.

"Mer, did you keep April's abdominal incision open?" Lexie asked her sister.

"Yes."

"Good, we're going to implant the bone flap into her abdomen because we don't have the equipment to drill it back into place." Meredith nodded.

Lexie finished the last suture and Meredith carefully wrapped a bandage around April's head, covering the exposed brain and dura.

"Well done, everybody." Lexie said and bended her arms upward so she could wash her hands and not touch anybody.

Izzie helped Meredith transport April on to the bed.

"Will-Will she be okay?" Jackson asked Lexie nervously. "Her GSW was repaired and she won't seize anymore." Lexie said. "However. She lost quite a bit of blood and l don't know if she'll wake up." She sighed.

"What about the open wound in her head?" Addison said. "Won't that get infected?" Meredith and Izzie walked back over to where Lexie was standing.

"I need to close up the wound soon or it will get infected, but l don't have the equipment. She needs to get to a hospital." Lexie said and everyone looked over at April, praying she would wake up.

* * *

Callie made her way down to the basement with Teddy and Addison. It was a would be touch and go with April. If she was going to get to a hospital, they would need to take out those snipers.

Callie entered the dark room. Addison and Teddy were looking at the security cams on the computer. "You guys found anything?" She asked. "Nope, nothing, but Bailey and Webber are going to call us soon." Teddy answered.

The phone began to ring and Callie quickly reach for it. "This is Torres." She said. "Torres, how is April, is anyone else hurt?" Bailey replied in a worried tone. She wouldn't like to admit it but they were family, she had raised them, grown them into fine agents even little Grey, she was her chief back when she still worked for the police force.

"April has been stitched up, but she needs to get to a hospital. Fast. Her head wound may be infected." Callie replied glancing over at Teddy and Addison who had a worried look on their face.

"Okay, now about these snipers." Bailey started. "We need to get Sloan on the roof, he should be able to make the shot. We have located the shooters they are in the building east from the apartments."

"I will inform Mark." Callie said as she hung up.

Minutes later Mark was on the roof top. There was hardly any wind which was lucky for Paris in the middle of the winter. Callie was in his ear, he could hear her talking to Teddy as he set up.

"I'm ready to make the shot." Mark said as he pulled his leather gloves on. "Go on my command." Callie replied.

"Ready in 3."

"2"

"1-! Hold on!" Callie shouted. "What is it?" Mark asked, he could hear some voices coming through his ear piece.

Callie listened desperately at the radio crackle, she had heard it. It was a voice.

"This is CIA, from Washington DC United states of America. Hold your fire, I repeat hold your fire." "Who is this?" Callie asked.

"Agent Erica Han." 

Callie took a breath, she couldn't believe it. Was it really her?

"Erica?"

* * *

 **R &R**


	18. Chapter 18

Teddy looked at Addison, did Callie know the person on the other side? "Callie?" A surprised voice said from the other side. "You cannot take that shot!" Erica said with a bit more determination. "They have hostages from my team! If you shoot they will kill them all, you are my last hope." Everyone was silent, until finally Addison took charge. "Sloan, you still there?" She asked in her ear piece.

"I heard everything. Should I inform the rest of the team?" Mark asked.

"Erica keep in touch, we are going to come up with a plan to get them out of there!" Teddy nodded in agreement as she stood up.

"I am going to check on April and the rest, okay?" Teddy said.

* * *

Derek was standing in Mark and Lexie's apartment. He had to pick up the dogs, they had been alone for too long. "Kipper, Tango come." He commanded as the dogs tilted their heads. Derek quickly picked them up. Making his way to the door he heard a voice.

"Monday morning, midnight. Do not be late and bring the supply."

And then it was gone. Derek didn't recognize the voice. He would bring it up later, it would be handy for the mission.

Derek opened the door to April's apartment. Mark. Who had come down from the roof, and Lexie were in deep conversation about April's condition. Jackson was asleep on Arizona's lap and Cristina, Owen and Meredith were making something to eat. As Derek stepped into the living room Jackson stirred awake, everyone looked up. Mark made his way over to him, he talked in a hushed voice.

"There has been a change of plans." Mark said as he petted the dogs. Lexie came over as well. "The rest already know, we just have to tell you. Teddy was up here to explain everything. "Wait, what's going on?" Derek asked confused.

"They are holding people hostage." Mark stated. "An agent from the CIA made a distress call. They have her team locked up in there. We," He paused looking at Lexie and Derek made a metal note that they had become closer.

"We need to get them out of there. In under 24 hours."

Derek looked at Mark and Lexie. He slowly nodded.

"We can do this."

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was in the basement, Meredith, Owen, and Cristina had brought down food, while Jackson sat on the couch, he was rested and showered. April was with Bailey and Webber who had both had medical training. "Okay guys game plan." Meredith stated, Callie had been making equipment for infiltrating the building. "Alex, Izzie, me and Arizona will get into the building, Alex and Izzie once we have gotten into the computer room you will take out that floor. Do not shoot to kill, we will arrest them and Bailey and Webber will take them to HQ. Me and Arizona will hack into their security and download all their files to our computers. "Once we have done that we go in with pair, Mark, and Lexie you will go in together with Derek and Jackson, get to the hostages as fast as you can. Alex and Izzie will be clearing the way for guards but be on the lookout."

"Callie, Addison and Teddy you will be staying here, make sure people stay out of the rooms and that they don't get suspicious. Owen and Cristina, you are going to snoop around and find out who they are, see what connection it has to this case."

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short.**

 **Please R &R**


	19. Chapter 19

Meredith grabbed her pack, and followed Arizona, Alex, and Izzie out the back door of the apartment building. It was 3 AM, but she wasn't tired. Adrenaline pumping through her body. They stopped in front of the tall building. "Okay, the surveillance room is on the 5th floor, so we are going to climb up." Izzie stated as she looked up. One by one they put on their wall gloves, they had a special suction on the inside to help climb up. Alex went first followed by Izzie and Arizona. "Here goes nothing." Meredith mumbled to herself. She took a step towards the wall, carefully she placed her hand against the building, waiting for the ding that said that it was safe to move the other hand.

It had only been 10 minutes and she was already tired, the were they were at the 4th floor. It was dark so luckily nobody could see them in their black suits. Meredith felt her glove losing grip, she was going to have to hurry, the battery was dying. Alex was already the 5th floor. He was removing the glass using high frequencies. Meredith had just put her hand on the surface when it slipped. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

Arizona looked down to see Meredith hanging on one hand. "Guys we need a rope." Arizona shouted up quickly. The other two were already at the top. "I've got it." Izzie said.

"Secure the rope." Izzie whispered to Alex, he just nodded. "Mer, hang on we are coming!"

"O-Okay!" Meredith answered, she was scared, trying not to look down.

The rope came down but it was just to short for her to reach it. Meredith felt her other glove slipping. _It's now or never._ She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she jumped up, launching herself towards the rope. If she didn't catch it, she would be dead within seconds.

Meredith had her closed, not daring too look, until she felt the roped brush against her hand. Without thinking she grabbed it. Meredith felt relieved. She was safe.

"We're in." Meredith said in her earpiece. The rest of the team was listening on the other side. They were all waiting for their signal to go. The hallway was dark, lights were flickering. It was the perfect location for a James Bond movie.

Meredith gripped her gun tighter, waiting for a guard to appear. Suddenly Alex stopped. He peeked through the door, it had a sign on it that read: Surveillance room in French. Meredith switched on her body camera that was connected to the computers in the basement of the apartment building. She heard something. It was a guard in the surveillance room.

Alex and Izzie gave each other a nod it was go time. Alex grabbed a small explosive out of his pocket, checking the time, they had 15 hours left. Alex threw the explosive all the way to the other end of the hallway. Izzie quickly grabbed a remote control. Pressing the red button.

"What the!" They heard the guard say from inside. He opened the door. He walked past them. Alex grabbed the cloth from his bag, it was drenched with a drug that put you to sleep. Silently Alex followed him as Arizona and Meredith entered the room.

Alex was close enough. In one swift motion, he pressed the cloth to his mouth and nose. There was no struggle, Alex was damn good at his job. The guard was down, Alex had quickly handcuffed him and put him in the surveillance room.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Izzie said to Meredith and Arizona.

"Stay safe, and stay on the coms." Meredith replied.

Alex and Izzie nodded and went off.

Arizona looked at Meredith.

"Better get cracking."

* * *

There were two main computers, which was lucky, they could work at the same time. It was silent for few moments until Meredith said. "We're in."

The rest of the team were in the basement. Waiting for their signal.

Finally, they heard Meredith over the radio. Callie nodded towards Mark, Lexie, Owen, Cristina, Jackson, and Derek.

"Okay guys, game plan." Derek said, they were standing in front of the entrance ready to go in hot and heavy. "Owen and Cristina, you two are on your own as soon as we go in, don't attract any attention to yourselves. Mark and Lexie, find those hostages get them to safety. As for us." Derek looked at Jackson. "We are going to take out those snipers, and find out who's running this." Jackson nodded.

They were all crouched around the big glass sliding door, Cristina had attached explosives to the doors so that they could get in. "On my count." Lexie whispered.

"3

2

1

Go!"

It all happened in a flash. Cristina pushed the button on the remote control, the glass shattered, the alarms blared.

As if it was instinct Mark had shielded Lexie from the shards of glass that were flying around. Then they went in. Cristina and Owen managed to get through first and were off before security came.

Mark and Lexie ran inside, it was dark, the blow must have damaged the lights. Mark glanced over at Lexie, she looked fearless. Mark couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. His train of thoughts were cut off by gun shots.

"It's coming from the hall!" Lexie shouted to the others over the noise. Mark peeked his head over the desk that they had turned over for cover.

"Lex, I think we can make it to those elevators, but it will be risky." Mark said as he turned his attention to Lexie. Lexie nodded.

"Mer, you there?" She asked in her radio.

"Yeah I'm here." Meredith answered.

"Pull out the map of the building."

"Okay. It looks like there is a storage area in this building. My bet is that they are keeping the hostages there." Meredith said.

"Thanks Mer." Lexie replied. "Cover us." Lexie said to Derek and Jackson. They nodded.

"You ready for this Little Grey?" Mark asked. "You know I am." Lexie replied in a determined voice.

Lexie took a deep breath. Mark nodded. It was time to go.

Before she knew it, she was up on her feet. Mark close behind her. Bullets whizzing past her ear as they dashed to the elevator.

"We made it!" She said in a relieved voice.

"Let's get free these hostages." Mark said as he pressed the button to go down. It was quiet, there were no more gunshots. The two fell in a comfortable silence as the elevator went down

Suddenly the elevator stopped, with a loud bang. Mark and Lexie flew upwards only to then land hard back on the floor. "It's stuck!" Mark shouted. "Damnit!" He slammed is fist on the ground.

"Lexie?" Mark asked, Lexie was lying next to him. She was unresponsive. Mark panicked as he checked for her pulse, it was there. "Meredith. What's going on with the elevator?" He yelled in his earpiece.

"Somebody is jamming my signal!" She said back. "I am trying to figure out where it's from. Are you to okay?"

Mark paused. "Lexie is unconscious."

"Shit!" Meredith exclaimed. "I am going to get you out of there!"

The elevator dropped a bit. "Well hurry because this thing is going to fall!"

Mark grabbed Lexie and placed her head on his lap. "You are going to be fine." He said as he slowly stroked her hair. He couldn't help the tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

"We've got one more to go!" Jackson said to Derek, they had taken out most of the guards. "We won't be able to make that shot." Jackson said as he pointed to where the last guard was hiding behind the reception.

"Good thing I have this." Derek said as he pointed towards a small bomb that would knock you out. Without hesitation, he threw it over the counter at the reception. Moments later they heard a thud. Derek nodded at Jackson and they made their way over towards the counter. Derek handcuffed him and looked over at Jackson.

"Derek, Jackson." Arizona said. "The snipers are on the top floor. You should be able to take the stairs."

"Gotcha." Derek answered. "We've got some climbing to do." He smirked as they made their way to the staircase.

* * *

"Her wound is infected, she has got high fever." Bailey said to her college. "We need to get her to a hospital right now! Webber looked over at April. "It will take to long for Avery and Shepard to take out those snipers. Bailey said trying to convince him.

"Miranda, I know this is hard but we have to." He said in a reassuring tone.

Bailey nodded, taking a deep breath. "They better hurry up!"

* * *

"We're here!" Jackson said to Arizona over the radio. They had just climbed 20 flights over stairs, sweat was pouring down his face.

"Okay there are 5 snipers, I would suggest using a fog bomb as a distraction to take them out." Arizona replied.

"Got it." Jackson said as he grabbed his gas mask. "You ready?" He asked Derek. "Hell yes!" Derek responded, he had already pulled the mask over his face.

"Good." Jackson said. With that he grabbed the fog bomb as threw it through the large hallway.

"What the hell is this?! A sniper said. "I can't see a thi-"He was cut off by Derek pushing a cloth with a sleep drug on it against his mouth. _One down four to go._ Derek thought to himself.

Out of nowhere a man pounced on Derek, straddling him to the ground. He began choking him.

Derek was panicking, his lungs were begging for air. Strange noises where coming out of his throat. Black spots where appearing in front of his eyes. He got dizzy. The crouching over him was barely visible. Suddenly it stopped. The sniper that was choking him fell to the ground. Jackson had hit him over the head with the butt of his gun.

Derek lungs were burning. Taking in deep breathes. He was wheezing, his throat hurt with every breath. Derek was unaware of his surroundings. Jackson had begun punching the sniper repeatedly, blood was flying everywhere.

"You shot April! You shot her!" Jackson yelled over and over.

"Jackson stop!" Derek yelled. "You are going to kill him.

Jackson ignored him and kept going.

Derek jumped up and pushed Jackson away from the sniper lying on the ground.

"Jackson?" Derek brought him to his face. He could see the regret in his eyes.

"April will be okay." Derek said in a reassuring tone. Jackson nodded. "I-I don't know what happened, I took out the others but, but I." Jackson trailed off.

"She is going to be okay." Derek repeated. Jackson calmed down.

"Guys, we took out the sniper, it is safe to get April to a hospital." Derek said over the radio.

* * *

As soon as Bailey and Webber hear Derek they sprung into action. "We have to drive her, we can't call and ambulance, it will draw to much attention." Webber said.

"I am driving!"

Meredith and Arizona were franticly trying to get the elevator working again. "I've almost got it." Arizona said to Meredith and Mark over the radio. "Good, I think Lexie is waking up." Mark said. He had been in that damn elevator for an hour now. Mark checked is watch. _9 hours left._ He thought.

He looked down at Lexie, she was stirring in his lap. "Lexie, are you awake?"

"Mark?" She asked in groggy voice. "What happened?" "Elevator got stuck, we hit the floor pretty hard, you were knocked out. And now we wait.

Mark grabbed his water bottle out of his bag. "You should drink." He handed it to Lexie who had now sat up. "Thanks." "Are you going to be up for it?" Mark asked. "Yes, I am fine." She answered curtly.

"Lex-"Mark started.

"I am fine! Since when do you care!" Lexie cut him off.

"Since I-, never mind." Mark said, he was clearly hurt.

The elevator started moving again. "Elevator works again, I managed to block the signal." Meredith said over the radio break the awkward silence. Mark and Lexie got up, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Meredith was right the hostages were here, but they weren't hostages anymore.

"Kill them." A man said, blood was covering his face, and a group of people charged at Mark and Lexie.

"Wait!" Mark yelled. "We are here to rescue you." He held his hands up defensively. "Erica sent us." Lexie said to stop them. They came to a stop. "Thank god, we were captured, finally we got a hold of a knife that one of the guards dropped. We took them all out, but the elevators didn't work. We thought you were one of them." The man that had just ordered them to attack said as he stepped forward. I'm Charles Percy."

* * *

Bailey and Webber had rushed into the hospital, they had already informed them that they were coming. April was placed on a bed. "She's coding!" a nurse said as April heart monitor started beeping rapidly. "Get her to surgery." April was rushed off through the glass door, leaving Bailey and Webber in the waiting room.

* * *

Owen and Cristina had been snooping around, and had ended up in a underground room. "Search the desk, I will take the cabinet." Cristina said to Owen.

Cristina began going through files, until one caught her eye. She grabbed it and placed it on the desk. "It's a poem." Owen said. Cristina took a photo of it with her pen. "But I think it's more than just a poem." Cristina replied.

* * *

Derek and Jackson had met up with Izzie and Alex on the top floor. "What was so important that we needed to come here?" Derek asked. Alex opened up a large door. It lead to a large room filled with lab equipment. "I think this is where they make the drugs." Izzie said as Derek and Jackson peering into the room. They all stepped into the room. Taking pictures of everything with their pens. "We found a map of the building." Alex said as he showed a photo of a large blue print of the building. "This building is their HQ." Izzie paused. "They are having some big meeting, on Monday, at midnight."

Derek gasped. "I heard someone saying that, back in the apartment building. "I guess now we know where."

* * *

 **Please R &R**


	20. Chapter 20

An hour and a half later the whole team including the ex-hostages were in the hospital waiting room. Nobody had shut an eye in hours, and the group was feeling rather down. April had been rushed to surgery, the had been no updates. Lexie got up. "I am going to fetch some more coffee and some snacks. Does anybody want some?"

Most people nodded their heads. Mark quickly got up. "I'm coming with you." He said, it had been awkward between the two ever since the elevator. Lexie nodded and walked off, not bothering to wait for him.

"What's going on with you?" Mark asked once they had reached the vending machine.

"What do you mean?"  
"Cut the crap Lexie. You know exactly what I mean."

Lexie looked up from what she was doing.

"In a job like this I can't get attached. I can't look at you and feel my heart beat faster. I can't care. You can't care."  
Mark was angry right now. "Do you think I want to care?! Do you think that I like it when every time I see you sad or upset that it breaks my heart?! Or that I feel like I can open up to you?!

They were face to face now. Staring into each other's eyes. That was it. They couldn't take it anymore. Mark pressed his lips against hers, it wasn't soft and gentle. It was hard, passionate, and needy. Moments later Lexie pushed away. "I-We can't. Just. Don't." She stuttered. Lexie walked off with the drinks and snacks leaving a regretful Mark behind.

* * *

Jackson sat alone, the other were at the other side of the room. April, that was the only thing on his mind. All those weeks of not knowing what to feel for his best friend. That could all be over. She could be gone. A single tear rolled down his cheek. A world without her was not a world he wanted to be in. "Hey." It was Meredith. She sat down next to him. "You don't have to say anything. We can just sit." She said softly. Jackson leaned his head on her shoulder, he was clearly hurting.

"I don't know how to live in a world without her."

* * *

Derek, Izzie and Alex were huddled together when the doctor came. Immediately everyone stood up. "What's the news?" Webber asked. "She almost died on the table, it is still very touch go. But she pulled through." The surgeon responded with a weak smile. "She is in the ICU, room 4."  
Jackson got up as soon as possible to see April. _She's alive!_ Was the only thing going through his head. He made his way into room 4. April lay there pale, weak, and vulnerable, but for Jackson she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Jackson carefully made his way to the side of the bed. She was still sleeping. He took a seat next to her and held her hand.

"I love you." He said softly. He started to cry. "I thought I lost you." He was full on sobbing now.

The rest of the team waited outside to give them some privacy. They saw how Jackson sobbed next to her bed. "He has been through a lot. They both have." Bailey said softly.

But they weren't out of the woods yet.

* * *

 **Please R &R**


	21. Chapter 21

It was heavily snowing as Meredith, Derek, Mark, Lexie, and Jackson got in the car. Jackson had cheered up as was relieved that April was okay.

"Webber said that we need to lay low for a while." Derek said as he fastened his seat belt. "We should just act normal, don't draw too much attention."

The others all nodded. Jackson looked out the window as the snow fell. "Maybe it will be a white Christmas this year?" Lexie said. "Only two more weeks."

"Yeah, it would be cool. The last time I had a white Christmas was- "Jackson paused at a realisation. "Was, uhm, when my dad left." Jackson swallowed the lump in his throat. It was a touchy subject, but the team was like family. Even Lexie, even though she was new.

"I'm sorry." Mark said, breaking the silence in the car.

"Don't be. You can't do anything about a dead-beat dad." Jackson responded with a weak smile.

The car pulled up in front of the back entrance of the apartment building. Silently they all entered the basement where Callie, Addison and Teddy had been waiting for news about April's condition.

"How is she?" Teddy asked as soon as they came in closely followed by the rest of the team that were in another car.

"She is going to be okay," Lexie beamed.

"Oh, thank god!" Callie praised. And Addison and Teddy gave each other a relieved look.

"We need to go, but we will keep in touch." Alex said.

* * *

"So," Addison turned her chair towards Callie. "What's up with Erica?"

Callie sighed knowing she was going to have to spill eventually.

"She is my ex." Callie breathed waiting for a reaction from her friends.

"Wait, so are you. You know. Speaking the vagina monologues now?" Addison smirked. She had seen the way Callie had looked at Arizona.

"I am bisexual." She responded.

"Good for you. I had no idea." Teddy said with a smile.

"And I am dating Arizona."  
"I did know about that one though." Teddy winked.

"What?!" Callie said surprised.

"Well uhm, Arizona sort of caught me and uuuhhhh… "Teddy flushed as she glanced at Addison who was trying to keep a straight face.

It took a while before Callie caught on. "Ohh!" Callie said with amusement.

"And then she kind of confessed bout seeing you." Teddy explained.

"Okay, but one thing." Callie said as she looked at Addison.

"I am so glad you finally made a move on Teddy. Like you had a crush on her for ages. And I mean AGES! It was all Teddy this. Teddy that. Oh, my god Teddy- "

"Callie, would you just shut up?!" Addison asked, a blush visible on her face.

Callie and Teddy burst out in laughter. "Don't worry Addie. Ask Arizona, I was just as bad." Teddy said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Mark and Lexie had entered their apartment in silence, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since the incident at the hospital. Mark gave Kipper and Tango some food and went to get himself a cup of tea. The bedroom door was ajar, Mark could look inside. It wasn't like he had meant to be such a creep, Lexie was getting changed in there. Mark couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He watched a Lexie went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, he decided to snap out of it.

Mark yawned, it had been a tiring two days, he was definitely ready for some sleep.

Mark pulled on his pyjama pants, took off his shirt and climbed into bed, he had already brushed his teeth.

Lexie was already asleep next to him.

He was surprised when she rolled over and lay her head on his chest.

"Mmh Mark." Lexie murmured in her sleep.

Now Mark was definitely surprised.

* * *

 **Please R &R**


	22. Chapter 22

Arizona made her way down to the basement. It was nine-thirty and Arizona had decided to have breakfast with Callie.

She opened the door to find the brunette asleep sitting on her sofa. Arizona grinned, how could Callie manage to still be this cute when she was asleep?

"Arizona is that you?" Callie asked with a groggy voice.

Arizona set the brown bag containing breakfast on the table and sat down next to Callie on the sofa.

"It's okay. You can go back to sleep." Arizona said softly into her ear as Callie lay her head on her lap.

"Mhmp." Was all Callie could say.

Arizona softly stroked her fingers through her hair, occasionally massaging her scalp. Callie let her fatigue take over and fell asleep, safe in Arizona's lap.

* * *

Teddy woke up next to Addison who was having a coughing fit.

"Addison. Are you okay?" Teddy asked as she turned Addison over.

"I feel and look like shit." She responded with her eyes still shut.

"I still love you." Teddy replied sweetly and kissed her on her temple.

"You have a fever." Teddy said with her hand pressed against Addison's forehead.

"I will be right back." She said as she got up from the bed.

10 minutes later Teddy came back with soup and cough syrup.

"You are the best." Addison mumbled in her pillow. "You do have to sit up." Teddy said.

Slowly Addison got up and leaned her head against the head board. Teddy held a cup of cough syrup in front of her.

"Do I have to?" Addison pouted.

Teddy gave her her don't-give-me-bullshit face.

"Fine." Addison gave in and drank the medicine. "Good." Teddy smiled. "Now let's watch some Netflix."

* * *

Jackson walked through the halls of the hospital to April's room. He had gotten up early so that he could be back by lunch. As he opened her door he straightened his shirt. They hadn't had a chance to talk about what could have happened that night and Jackson was quite nervous.

To his surprise, April was awake, reading a book. "April." Jackson said, it was more of a statement than a question.

April looked up with a smile on her face.

"Jackson."

Jackson didn't waist anytime, he ran up to her, cupped her face and kissed her. It was perfect. Too perfect. _Beep! Beep!_ Jackson's alarm went off.

It was all just a dream.

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter! D:**

 **Please R &R**


	23. Chapter 23

Lexie slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the window, it was a sunny Saturday morning. Lexie glanced at the clock. It was 9:37 in the morning. She hadn't slept that well in months.

Still half-asleep she snuggled into the cushion well at least that's what she thought, she had really been cuddled up to Mark.

Lexie let the events of that night play in her head.

She opened her eyes in shock. _That was one HELL of a dream._ Lexie thought. Let's just say that Lexie hadn't really been with anyone in a while. 7 months to be exact.

Lexie quickly wiped the sleep out of her eyes, becoming aware of her surroundings.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Was all Lexie could think. She had been sleep on Mark's chest the whole night!

Lexie wanted to get up but was stopped by Mark's voice.

"Lilly, listen to me. If you like Peter, you should go for it." He murmured clearly still asleep.

"Life is to short and I want you to be happy. Even if this is the worst place to have someone you love."

Lexie didn't want to eavesdrop but somehow, she couldn't move from where she was.

Mark started thrashing wildly. "You have to get out of here, this place is going to explode!" He yelled with a terrified look on his face.

Lexie once again had to straddle him, so that he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Mark!" She cupped his face. "Shhh, it's okay, you're okay." Lexie hushed. Mark woke up still scared. He was panicking.

Slowly Lexie got off him and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Jackson switched off his alarm clock. He felt rested, a little bit confused though. Quickly Jackson hoped into the shower. Letting the warm water run over his body. That dream, it was vaguely accurate. Not him kissing April but he had gotten up early to go see her. Jackson sneezed, he had been feeling sick all night. _It must be that time of year._ Jackson thought to himself.

Switching off the shower he wrapped himself in a towel. He remembered when he was in high school and he had to get up early all the time. Him and April always thought the worst part of getting up was when you got out of the shower, and you still had to grab you're towel from the hanger and how cold you would be if it was winter.

Jackson chuckled, getting out of the shower was now the least of his problems.

Jackson had a take-away coffee in his hand, he was in the hospital making his way to the ICU.

Jackson approached a nurse. "Are there any updates on April Kepner?"  
The nurse looked up.

"No, I am sorry. But she should wake up soon." He gave Jackson a weak smile.

"Can I see her?" Jackson asked.

The nurse nodded. "Room 4."

"Thanks." Jackson said and walked off.

He pushed the door of room 4 open. April was the same as she had been the last time he had seen her.

"Hey." He said softly and he took her hand.

* * *

"Arizona?" Meredith asked, when she got no response she assumed that she was in the basement with Callie. Meredith had a suspicion that they were dating.

They had all been invited to some Christmas dance that the building held every year. Meredith thought it would be a good idea to show up.

She got up and checked the calendar.

"Only 13 days till Christmas."

* * *

 **Sorry for no recent uploads I was sick.**

 **Yes, I will have a Xmas special :D**

 **Please R &R!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Coffee, it is just coffee._ Callie thought. Erica had reached out to talk, so Callie agreed to coffee. Arizona didn't know anything and Callie couldn't help but feel guilty as she sat is the café waiting for her ex.

"Hi." It was Eric. Callie looked up from her phone to see the blond standing in front of her.

"Have a seat." Callie said softly.

The waitress came by and took their order.

"So," Erica said. "how have you been?"

Callie smiled politely.

"Well I have been good, I recently came out to my dad but he didn't take it so well."

Erica gave Callie a weak smile.

"I am sorry, I know how much he means to you."

"You don't know anything about me Erica. Not since you left me."

Erica was about to respond when the waitress came back.

"One black coffee and a green tea?" She asked a she held the tray up.

Callie and Erica nodded in approval.

She set down the drinks and was off.

As soon as she was out of earshot Erica started speaking.

"Look I know that you are hurt. But what did you expect me to do?"

Callie looked Erica in the eye, she was hurt.

"I don't know? Not take the money my father offered you to stay out of my life!" Callie replied sarcastically.

"This was a mistake. I need to go." Callie got up and left before Erica could even process what she had just said.

* * *

Jackson was still holding April's hand when the nurse came in.

"I am sorry sir, but if you don't mind I need to check her head wound for any infections." She smiled politely.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Go ahead." Jackson replied sheepishly. He probably looked like shit and he wasn't able to shake the cold that he had.

The nurse brought in a tray from the hallway and began carefully unwrapping the bandage on her head.

Once it was off Jackson could have a closer look at the wound.

It was deep because it had been neatly stitched up. The nurse began cleaning around in with water.

"Everything looks good, I just need to change her bandage." The nurse said after a couple of minutes. Jackson nodded as she left.

Jackson took April's hand again, he didn't want to leave her side.

"I think you have claimed my hand as your own." A soft voice said.

"April?" Jackson was filled with hope.

Jackson looked up to see April's eyes open. Her mouth was pulled in a grin.

Jackson was speechless.

* * *

"We should check out that hidden tunnel again, without be interrupted." Cristina said.

Owen looked up from the newspaper that he was reading. "Yes definitely. And look at the evidence that we gathered from the rescue mission. He said. "Are you okay?" Owen asked. Cristina had a sweaty forehead, red eyes, red nose, and she was coughing and sneezing.

"Fine." She said casually trying to cover up how sick she felt.

"I can do this alone if you are not feeling well?" Owen proposed.

"No, that is okay, I am fine." She replied trying to convince him.

"Okay." Owen defensively put his hands out.

* * *

 **Looks like everyone is getting sick huh?  
Please R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

"Soo that Christmas party is tonight." Izzie said as she got out of bed. It had been a late night everyone had rushed to the hospital to see April when Jackson gave them the good news.

Alex mumbled something in his sleep, Izzie ignored whatever he had just said and got up to bake. Something was troubling her, she didn't know what it was but she would only bake when something was up.

Wrapping up in a robe Izzie made her way to the kitchen. Deciding to make something for April who would be discharged in a week.

It wasn't something with Alex, they were going strong. Maybe it was Denny? Izzie stopped her train of thoughts. She thought back to the times that she was a police officer, and how she met him, how she met Denny.

 _8 Years ago:_

 _Izzie was waiting for her new partner, since George, her former partner, had died she had an open spot_

" _Are you officer Stevens?" It was a man dressed neatly in a police uniform, his mouth was pulled in a friendly smile._

" _That's me." Izzie replied, she felt has if she had known him for years. "I made cookies." Izzie said as she pointed to the basket on the passenger's seat. Denny smiled as he got in the car._

" _Thank you, these are delicious!" He grinned while taking a bite._

" _All unit report to Evergreen avenue, we have a shooting!" The radio said._

 _Denny flipped on the sirens as Izzie started the car._

Derek was sitting in his apartment talking with Jackson. "The meeting, you know the secret one? It's happening tomorrow night." Derek said to Jackson as he came back with some popcorn in his hand, they were going to watch a movie.

"Yeah I know. I say we take Addison, Izzie, Alex and Teddy and we sneak into the building, plant a couple of recorders and camera's, we can go back to the basement and watch everything from there, it could compromise the mission if we stayed, we could get caught.

Derek nodded in agreement. "But let's start this movie. I'm thinking 'Die Hard' because it's Christmas." Derek grinned. "Are you going to the Christmas party tonight?" He asked. "Yes, probably, I was planning to go to see April again but she told me it was better if I stayed so that I could meet more people and investigate, stuff like that." Jackson chuckled at April's assertiveness.

Derek remained silent for a while but then he smiled.

"You like her don't you, more then friends?"  
Jackson paused, knowing that he was going to have to accept it one way or the other.

"I love her."


End file.
